


Deeper, deeper still, into Despair.

by Daisysmartheart



Series: Tsumugi and Shuichi are two Fucked Up Kids (W.I.P.) [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dual Masterminds AU, Express Mentions of the Second Trial Execution, Gen, Major New Danganronpa V3 Spoilers, Mastermind Saihara Shuichi, Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, References to the Unnamed Sister, Shuichi and Tsumugi are Cousins, Trans Saihara Shuichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23319313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisysmartheart/pseuds/Daisysmartheart
Summary: Shuichi Saihara is a man unlike the others at the Gifted Inmates Academy. He knows everything about the academy inside and out, including its master. (Pre-Game Saihara is slightly different to how most fan work portrays him.)
Relationships: Saihara Shuichi & Shirogane Tsumugi
Series: Tsumugi and Shuichi are two Fucked Up Kids (W.I.P.) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670986
Kudos: 46





	Deeper, deeper still, into Despair.

**Author's Note:**

> hey this is getting continued! anyways if you're here from the first one it's more of the same shenanigans, just now with two gross kids. if you're a friend coming across this. im sorry. i swear i love tsumugi but this is too fun.

Shuichi Saihara was an enigma to society, and even his own mind. But oh, did he know things the other pitiful "survivors" didn't. He knew exactly who the mastermind was, and he knew exactly how this game was to end. He wouldn't lie, his cousin was a genius, she even went so far as to code his in-game body to match how he wanted to see himself. That was one thing she did right, he guessed. 

The fact that she couldn't tell he knew was disappointing though. They were family after all. Trick your enemies by first tricking your allies. He'd wait another night. He loved Tsumugi but god was she a wretch when it came to despair, seeking every small bit of it she could instead of letting that tension build for days upon days. She was almost certainly losing her mind in their shared room.

He'd seen the script once or twice, or at least the version of it she'd shown to the director. There was a plan in action you see, one they had thought up before signing up but hadn't used thanks to his fake out flake out. But now, if she knew he was well aware… hmm. Maybe it would be time to pull it out of the closet.

It had taken him the better part of the time where the others thought he was grieving to convince Monokuma to give him a key card for the mastermind's quarters, but he had done it. Slip a few names, reference events yet to happen, and a flimsy piece of plastic was in his hands. The bear was scared of him. Good.

The next time she excused herself from the room, he followed behind, agonizingly slow, just out of earshot. The door in the library latched and a handful more minutes passed. Then, as easy as if he had done this all his life, he swiped the card in the lock and relished in the sound of the door opening. The Motherkuma was just as disturbing as always, why the fuck did they keep including this thing? However, the sweet scream of shock from Tsumugi was much more exciting. Not despair inducing, but still adorable for how pitiful it was.

He let his shoulders relax as he grew closer to her, allowing more and more of the true Shuichi to come forward. The fear in her eyes shrunk the more he approached, how absolutey idiotic. He _could_ kill her then and there, but there'd be no fun in that. No, no, far better to propose an offer, an olive branch they'd frayed at the edges now to be forced into one again.

Once he was close enough again, he sprung, pinning her to the wall before bringing one of his hands to rest on her plush cheek. "Oh Tsumu… how could you forget your dear cousin this quickly? I thought we were family?"

She shook like a leaf before _finally_ growing a spine and shoving him off. About time. He'd never tell her, but it was almost the choice to have him be the solo mastermind before he faked fear and tears for her. It was for her. He'd do almost anything for her, except actions that would make their little freak look tame in comparison. "What the actual _fuck_ Shu! How are you here? Why did you lie to me?"

The barest hint of a smirk slipped into his face as he responded. "Oh, it's the oldest trick in the book. Double cross them all. Fool both those idiots trapped in our cage and those idiot producers who only wanted-- oh nevermind that, you're smart Tsutsu, you know what we should do now. It's time to put our master plan into action. _Let's give them all exactly the show they asked for._ "

It seemed they were on the same page for once, and spent a great majority of the night talking over what edits had been made and how best to hide from the showrunner's wrath. The next morning, it was time. The second incentive. It was the moment of reckoning, if Kirumi didn't follow their crumbs they'd have to change plans. Hell, if anyone fucked up the kill left for them it'd be worrying. Both blue-schemed teens saw their pads, flipped the switch on their own room, and saw a screen that simply read "You are the Mastermind. You know what you must do." Who had written this bullshit? Well, it was Tsumugi, but the producers clearly had other plans. Shuichi's was still as planned, boring. At least they knew they had not been discovered.

That was… the only upside. The others had seen them hanging around and treated it as completely normal, Kokichi and Maki distracted each other, Kaito would have been a threat but we'll, he was an idiot. Gave them ideas though, and he waltzed over to spend time with Gonta and Ryoma like a lovesick puppy overeager to please. As per usual, that pair of goths were the biggest threat, but at least their typical schedule meant it would be easy to pin a murder of one on the other should it be needed. Miu and Kiibo were smart but to outpace the masterminds plural? Hard. The trio of tragedy -- that is to say, Angie, Tenko and Himiko -- also kept each other in check, what with the squabbling and petty arguments. Everything was according to the script, except for them, or more accurately, Shuichi.

The big day had arrived. The day of Ryoma Hoshi's murder. Within hours it would be time for the second trial, a new peak in this game of despair. It would suck playing their roles in the face of their prize again but oh well. Play for just a little bit more, hold out just a tad longer and get the most sickening gifts. Next trial, Shuichi decided, would be the trial he'd let go, he'd go insane if he had to wait any longer after two trials of harsh build up with no release, but he didn't mind. The slowly building edging was fun for him, even if it had gotten them caught outside.

Did he blame himself for that? Yes and no. Was it his fault they got caught? Yes. Was it his fault they fell down the chute to despair to begin with? No. That was to be pinned on the Warriors of Hope spin-off series, introducing even children to that horrible love. His idiotic, absentee, bigoted parents were to be blamed, having left the show on for them one of the few times they were home. They didn't mind though, it was the start of them, the start of hiding behind corners in her home to watch the newest executions, the start of pretending they went to a cafe to study and not to discuss their brutal plans with like-minded people. They'd once had to ban a woman because of her absolutely sickening thoughts, even for Danganronpa standards, but she was killed the season after, so it wasn't a big worry. She was a bitch, but the oh-so-genius CEO had dictated if a family member was to be part of a future season their dead relative would be used in their plot. One of the worst rules for the writer, or so Tsumugi had said. It spared them from that fate at least, that would've gotten them not only separated but probably forced apart in every way.

A few hours later and Shuichi knew his cousin was depraved, but this? Really? Eating the corpse just for sick kicks? At least it was creative. He spared a glance to their perfect killer, and was honestly impressed with how well she held her composure. At one point they had thought of their perfect crimes together and Tsumugi had had her plan from the beginning, and had actually gotten away with it. 

His own was… a fair bit more gruesome. Nothing better than becoming the third trial killer in his mind. Gave so much free reign and ways to experiment. He'd spend time getting close to one person, and then in the middle of the night, maybe if he fooled them into fooling around with him it'd be easier… then bam. His favorite stirling silver knife right to the stomach. Make the death long enough for a single scream before twisting it, reveling in the squelch of guts and the tears running down their face. Sometimes he dreamed about it being Kaede. Every time someone different would enter the room, wavering from a thin, tall person to Himiko's shorter stockier frame. They always suffered the same fate, his self-same knife in their throat this time, no screaming for them. He'd undo the buttons on the first person's top and those on the pants or skirt of the second before placing the knife in his first victim's hand. Position the bodies right, clean the proper amount of blood without going overboard, and a perfect scene could be created. Just keep the first person away from a wall, or break their non-dominant arm, or even both if you're that sadistic, and they can't leave evidence. Every time he ran through his mental scenario, he leaves the barest hint, a small amount of hair, or a torn note he had burned the rest of. His execution changed frequently, but it always ended the same. The reveal that he was just one mastermind, and a fall on to a pole sharpened to a point. His impaled corpse would serve as his constant reminder to seek his truth, not necessarily the one the company wanted him to.

Enough of the daydreaming, he had an "investigation" to perform. He knew the facts already of course, but it'd look bad to just reveal everything without showing any work for it. Of course Tsumugi was by his side through it all, the two of them sweeping the scene quickly. It was painful how easily everyone else hid their emotions in this environment. Himiko was an inconsolable mess, and that was about it. Everyone else held their composure and it was maddening. He just wanted to get to the trial already. At least that gave him the rush of despair watching these meticulously crafted characters try and escape death. Starting a quick song under his breath, one his "parents" had attempted to make him learn to force him down their path, he looked for ways to pass the time that wouldn't be too out of place.

After two boring, boring hours, it was finally time for the trial. Time to put the plan into action. Open with them opposing each other, and slowly move towards the end of the trial when they would be on the same side. Obviously this would only apply to this trial, from then on there would be no need for the facade. They would be on the same side from the beginning going forward. Thankfully, everything went exactly to plan, the right people had said the right things at the right time and eventually she was on the literal ropes. One final push later, and it was time for the vote, obviously unanimous for one Ms. Kirumi Toujo.

The one thing they didn't predict was her little running act. It didn't matter, even with the entire -- and truly the entire -- class spurring her on she was caught. Time for the fun part. Shuichi lazily blinked as she sprinted away, turning his head slightly toward the board when the thorned rope dropped down. 'False lighting? Must be, there's no way she's escaping.'

Even for someone who loved the gore, this was just painful to watch. Saw blades? Interesting, but the ripped dress was a bit much. A bit too much pandering, it was clear the director had taken control here. The cockroach on the roof was a nice touch though, and he was thrilled that yet another of those dumbass baby bears was killed. With one arm he undid the top button on his shirt, with the other he held up Tsumugi so she wouldn't have another "incident" like she had at Kaede's execution. Woefully easy to pass off as a weakness at the sight of blood but better to be cautionary.

On the way back to their respective rooms, before their later move to the hidden room, they made small talk about things unrelated to the trial and death, that could wait so they wouldn't be caught. Once they were there though, that is where the chaos began as Shuichi appreciated being able to fully remove his shirt for the first time in weeks without self hatred setting in and Tsumugi lost herself to the clutches of her own indulgence. As night came and went, the two talked non-stop about all manners of things bloody and disturbing, thinking up executions for the people who shouldn't need one, their own sadistic thoughts, and who to spend the love key Shuichi had earned in the casino on. They never truly came to an answer, bouncing back and forth between someone like Kaede or Kaito who the fanbase would undoubtedly want to see him with, to Kiibo just for the laughs of it being recorded, to Kokichi or even Kiyo for the juxtaposition (and to Tsumugi, the kinkiness, though she never said as such aloud.) 

Eventually they came down from their own states and returned to their private rooms at around three AM, the bears too fearful to say anything. The next day was to be the next set of unlocks. To bed the pair went, dreaming of the sheer force of despair they would both receive within days. Of course, that creep of a woman would have to appear, but that was for the both of them of the future to worry about. For now it was more waiting and yearning as the now dual masterminds set about their plans for the finale.


End file.
